Oh The Fun of Pranks
by Determined Artist
Summary: On March twenty-eighth, Grizz finds an online pranking contest that'll make his brother and him them famous and make them play pranks on each other. Ice Bear and Panda brothers say yes.
March twenty-eighth, the California's bear brothers was in the home. Panda came in the kitchen, attending lunch with his brother, Ice Bear when Grizz burst in, faster than a sugar-high squirrel with just the amount of energy with the families' laptop in his paw. What? Have you ever a regular squirrel run on a good day? Those things are fast, but digress. "Hey bro's!" He said, before he slammed the machine on the table, making both of his brother's food shot up a bit.

"What, Ugh! Grizz?!" Panda asked in irritation while his white fur brother gave the eldest in the trio a blank stare.

"Sorry, but guys you got to see this!" The grizzly opened the computer and the screen soon the image of video browsing website showed up. A video started to load and play, showing a young woman, who looked like she was on a TV news block.

 _This is the event that taking the website by storm becoming the most popular we seen thus far. I 'am talking about April fools, prank day._ At that moment, another, smaller screen appeared right beside the woman before engulfing the images, showing people getting pranked in one way or another. _That's right, the day everyone gets to play pranks on their friends, family, neighbors, or any other people you can think of and post them online; so long they alright with it, that is._ All of the sudden there a clip of two guys appeared after one being pranked, each hung an arm around the other's neck. _Everyone across the globe will get the chance to see it and vote which one's their favorite. The lucky winner of this will get the most popular person on this site. All submission must be posted before March thirty-first. See you then._

Just then, Grizz stopped the video. "We must something?!"

"Hm? I don't know Grizz, I mean what if we prank the wrong person?" the two-toned bare asked with concern while Ice bear just stared.

"That's why we're going to prank each other!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ha. Ha. That's right bros! Now I was thinking we'll start coming up with ideas and rules today and we'll set everything up tomorrow night.

"Grizz, are you sure we can do this, the due date is two days away?"

"Sure we can, Pan pan! I have faith in us!" the grizzly said with a proud smile.

"Ice bear is in."

"I don't know."

"What? Just imagine all the people who think how smart we are? We might even have a fan club, maybe even fan girls."

I 'am in!" Panda commented with no hesitation.

"Good, now let's get started!" The bears waste no time in setting up rules. No bear would prank another when asleep. A wise decision seeing how the youngest like to sleep with ax close-bye and the polar wasn't a heavy sleeper. No cameras in the bathroom unless they're showing how the prank is set, because of privacy reasons. Grizz found serval cameras that they could use, for a really good sale at a flea market. No prank are used with kitchen appliances, for the sake of Ice Bear's happiness. The last of the rules were no weapons to be used, even if they're just for show. Grizz and Panda found it to be predictable and Ice bear can be quite scary with that ax of his. So no ax.

* * *

They soon went off into their rooms to think about what prank they would want to do, to which, in no time, they did. They went and gotten the supplies they need.

By the night of March twenty-ninth, they all ready to go. They agreed, to take serval hour, turns to set up the _master plan._ Grizz was first, after winning a video game match with his brothers to, which Panda lost and was not all that happy about. 'It was rigged!' was his response and the entire time pouting like a three year-old who didn't get his favorite flavored Ice cream. Ice Bear gotten to go second then Panda.

Panda woken up to the alarm of _Hatsune Miku, Deep Sea Girl_ programed on his phone. He stumbled to the bathroom and put on his contacts. He then proceed to get plastic wrap from the kitchen. He was not worried about Ice bear seeing him. Ice Bear was quiet, but not stupid to fall this prank. No, he counted on Grizz to fall for it. After all, his grizzly brother was never quite aware of what's in the stuff he's eating nor drinking.

He then placed the plastic warp neatly, covering the toilet and gone back in the kitchen. The multi-colored bear grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator, being careful not wake his sleeping brother. Though the white bear stirred a bit when Panda did, it did not wake him. He then opened it, gotten pill out and placed into the drink. Panda's prank may not been the most well thought out or complex, but it was one of the curliest. He went back into his room to make sure his prank remands hidden.

Just as he gotten into his bedroom, Grizz's voice burst out. "Wahooo! Hey bros, wake up, it the day!" Panda had no idea how his brother's not bothered by the possibility of being pranked, yet Grizz was someone who usually never let something get the better of him. Panda Sigh before he walked out. Despite being excited to see how good prank would do, he was more worried about what his two brothers have planned. Given what he knows about the both of them, Grizz can be can be laid-back most of the time and Ice Bear is subtle, anything could go.

When Panda made it back to the kitchen, a small smile appeared on his one he saw his brother chugging the can down before letting out a loud belch. Panda hoped that pill wouldn't take too long to take effect. "Dinner is served." (I don't how to spell that French word; where someone's telling another person to dig in) Ice Bear said as he placed three plate on the table. While the brown bear scarfed down his food right away, Panda on the other hand just sat down poke at his food, worried that White fur brother spiked his food with something.

Just then, Grizz's stomach started grumble. "Uh got to go?!" said the grizzly before he dashed out of the room faster than a starved lion chasing an antelope with his wide open. The two-toned bear gave the scene satisfied smirk.

After the Ice Bear and Panda finished eating breakfast, the black and white bear went to go check on his older brother, concerned that his prank might have gone too far. All of the sudden something string-like warped around his ankle pilled him outside, into bunch bushes and mud.

Meanwhile, Ice Bear stared for a bit before tiny smile crept on his face. He then walked over to the couch, but as soon as he sat on the cushions, he popping sounds and feeling the mattress flatten and something wet on his but. The polar bear gotten up cheek the area to find that his back side was no painted brown.

On the day of picking nominees the trio gotten in front of the computer. _Our website winner is Nom Nom!_ The news later from earlier said before a clip of Nom Nom pulling a prank of hooking two stereo's and a recording of gun shots to a car battery and turning it on, while a person was going to the bathroom. "What?!" Panda asked.

"Come on our prank, we did on ourselves was way better than that?" Girzz said.

"Ice Bear seen better."

"Well, let's never do that again, Bro?" Both Panda and Ice nodded with Ice still having a bit of a light brown butt.


End file.
